


Sin

by ziennajames



Series: Icarus and the Sun [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziennajames/pseuds/ziennajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve always known you were different. You’ve always known you were faulty. Nothing about this confirms anything you didn’t know yet. It doesn’t seem worth putting up a fight, so you don’t.</p><p>(You’ve never given up before.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from my tumblr](http://capspatrioticpecs.tumblr.com/post/106959024021), where you should definitely come talk to me.

He is sin.

You’re okay with that, you expected it to hit you some day and it might as well be like this. You’ve always known you were different. You’ve always known you were faulty. Nothing about this confirms anything you didn’t know yet.

It doesn’t seem worth putting up a fight, so you don’t.

(You’ve never given up before.)

What happens catches you off guard. Something, anything, must be wrong, you’re sure; there has to be some kind of catch, but you haven’t  _found_  it yet. You keep searching. You think that life since you met him feels more like a reward than a punishment. You think, maybe, this can’t be that bad.

(You still scrub your skin till it’s raw every chance you get.)

Some days, you are nervous and cross and mean and snappish, you hurt him and you wait for him to hurt you in turn. This will have to do, you think. It doesn’t. It never lasts long enough.

(He asks if you’ve got something to prove, and you swallow down the bile.)

Mostly, you revel in him being near.

It takes you till long after the fact to realize that maybe the punishment wasn’t in him being a part of your life, but in having him be ripped out.


End file.
